At present, the typical glass wiping device available on the market is generally composed of a driver mechanism and a follower mechanism, wherein the driver mechanism and the follower mechanism are adsorbed on both sides of the glass to be cleaned through the magnetic force of the built-in magnets thereof, and the follower mechanism is designed to follow the driver mechanism to make a synchronous movement under the action of magnetic adsorption force, thereby performing cleaning work. However, the following problems often occur in its practical applications. Since both the driver mechanism and the follower mechanism are adsorbed on both sides of the glass through the magnetic force of magnets and different glass plates vary in thickness, if the glass plate is too thick while the magnetic force is too small, the driver mechanism and the follower mechanism cannot be fixed and will fall off from the glass plate, thus causing hazard or damage; or the follower mechanism will fail to follow the footprint of driver mechanism; If the glass plate is too think while the magnetic force is too big, the glass wiping device will generate excessive pressure on the glass plate, thus it may easily cause difficulty in the travel of glass wiping device and even result in fragmentation of glass and injury.